Bienvenido a casa, doctor
by Agui-xan
Summary: Después de tres meses, Watson regresa a casa intentando olvidar la furia que provocó que se marchara de Baker Street y motivado por un deseo más fuerte... ¿Y el recibimiento de Holmes? Holmes/Watson Slash


Tocó tres veces la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella mientras silbaba una pegadiza canción que había oído al doblar la esquina. Se arregló con elegancia la corbata oscura hasta que el rostro rosado de su casera apareció por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señora Hudson –le dedicó con caballerosidad mientras se quitaba el sombrero

-Bienvenido de nuevo, doctor.

John Watson volvía a estar en casa.

***

Subió las escaleras tambaleándose a causa del dolor que le ocasionaba aquella vieja herida de guerra en su pierna. Watson se había hecho a la idea de que su pierna renquearía por siempre, pero con los cambios de temperatura se acentuaba el dolor y su regreso a Londres había sido en fechas demasiado húmedas.

A pesar de todo se encontraba feliz. Llevaba tres meses sin pisar ese edificio y lo había echado de menos más de lo que podía haberse imaginado en un primer momento. Esa casa era su hogar o lo había sido desde que toda esta locura empezó…

-Debe tener cuidado… -le iba comentando la señora Hudson -, su compañero está insufrible últimamente. Está todo cerrado y yo ya no me atrevo a entrar, doctor. Realmente no entiendo como alguien como usted puede soportar a alguien como… él –murmuró visiblemente molesta

Él tampoco lo sabía, la verdad.

Watson se giró y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer con suavidad.

-No se apure, señora Hudson, hablaré con él

-Gracias a dios, doctor, gracias a dos… -suspiró la mujer antes de dejarle sólo ante la puerta de su vivienda compartida.

Watson sonrió ante la puerta cerrada.

***

'_¡Oh, dios…!'_

Watson se acercó hasta las ventanas y las abrió de golpe para airear todo el cuarto. Sacó el rostro unos instantes y tomó aire para poder volver a mirar dentro. Agitó sus brazos para sacar el humo y el aire tan cargado que poblaba todo el cuarto.

El humo de tabaco se había pegado a todo el cuarto y emitía un profundo olor que se clavaba en el olfato de Watson, por mucho que le trajera buenos recuerdos ese _'aroma'_… Periódicos viejos almacenados por doquier, libros abiertos de par en par con hojas sueltas por el suelo y páginas rotas… Por si la literatura no hubiera suficiente, ropa tendida en el suelo, restos del tabaco…

Él estaba en el centro. Enfrente de una chimenea que todavía tenía el recuerdo de un cálido fuego. Estaba tumbado sobre su sillón favorito, reclinado de forma que para otra persona tenía que ser tremendamente incómoda. Estaba ataviado con una camisa blanca impoluta doblada por sus codos –que Watson reconoció como una de las que se había dejado él en su cuarto antes de marcharse -, unos pantalones grises con unas finas líneas elegantes y descalzo. Sus botas en el suelo junto al sillón. Tenía las piernas estiradas, un brazo reposando en el brazo del sillón y otro le colgaba en dirección al elegante Stradivarius que descansaba en el suelo apoyado al mueble. La barbilla señalaba el techo, el pelo cubría su rostro de forma sucia, su barba prominente reflejaba un estado de abandono últimamente –dado que Watson reconocía la impoluta higiene de su compañero-, sus ojos estaban cerrados con tranquilidad y sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca extraña.

-Holmes, tú eres el mayor de los casos…

Watson intentó adecentar el cuarto haciendo una rápida limpieza por encima. Mientras iba de un lado a otro no podía evitar preguntarse por qué su amigo se había abandonado tanto en su ausencia. Holmes era un desordenado, cierto, y en ausencia de un caso que le ocupara la mente podía perderse en sus pensamientos durante días. Físicamente no era humano, eso podía asegurarlo Watson como buen doctor.

Podía sentir cariño por estás costumbres tan engorrosas de su viejo amigo, pero cuando Watson tomó la jeringuilla entre sus manos notó aumentar su temperatura corporal. Frunció el ceño ante la silenciosa silueta de Holmes. Recordaba cuando le dijo que necesitaba estímulos cerebrales para estar sano… pero hacía tanto tiempo de aquello… Watson había logrado en aquella ocasión mantener la mente de Holmes ocupada con casos que evitaba que se lanzara en post de una inyección de morfina o cocaína que lograba alterarle, pero por lo visto, en su ausencia había vuelto a recaer.

Tomó los periódicos de los últimos días –que a bien seguro había proporcionado la señora Hudson por debajo de la puerta, por donde se encontraban- y buscó entre ellos alguna alusión a cierto detective consultor pero no encontró nada. Holmes no debía haber tenido un caso hacía semanas.

Se puso enfrente de él con los brazos apoyados en sus costados sin saber bien qué hacer con él. Holmes era un niño que necesitaba vigilancia todo el día.

Se acercó a él y sin tocarle se apoyó sobre el sillón de Holmes para poder revisar su cuerpo desde su punto de vista médico. El rostro estaba pálido, Watson pudo reconocer varias marcas en su rostro que reflejaban un abandono incluso en lo referente a la comida. No debía haber comido durante unos días. Negó con su cabeza con tristeza y suspiró con suavidad.

Tenía en gran estima a Holmes, pero aquello era desorbitado. Su indiferencia respecto al cuerpo humano era escandaloso para cualquiera. Además de que en su trabajo debía estar raudo y dispuesto para tener que hacer un esfuerzo físico importante pero parecía seguir sin entrarle a la cabeza o es que el detective no quería que entrara si quiera. Todo lo que escapara del método deductivo parecía estorbarle en su brillante mente.

Pasó sus dedos por su rostro tocando ciertos puntos estratégicos. Estaba sudoroso. Holmes necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Y una buena bronca, claro, aunque fuera inútil con la prepotencia que se servía su compañero.

Y a pesar de todo…

Watson se apartó como si un chispazo le hubiera traspasado la piel y se puso de nuevo en pie llevándose la mano al pecho de forma nerviosa. Miró a Holmes con miedo pero no se despertó. Watson acarició su fino bigote mientras pensaba en que se le había venido en mente en un instante. Removió su cabeza como intentando alejar pensamientos ocultos y se dispuso a volver a la limpieza del cuarto. Holmes necesitaba movimiento, pero no sería él el que ahora le despertara.

Y no se despertó en el resto del día. Watson estaba molesto, mucho, la verdad. Ansiaba poder hablar con su amigo y sin embargo no se había movido, no había reaccionado. Quizás no estuviera molesto por todo esto, sino porque estaba dolido… Holmes solía abandonarse al silencio, lo sabía. Era frío, prácticamente inhumano, sin sentimientos; también lo sabía. Pero Watson esperaba…

Sin poder responder a sus preguntas, cenó y se retiró a su cuarto para descansar del día de limpieza que había tenido. En el fondo se sentía más como una sirvienta que como el compañero de Holmes y eso le dolía. Acabó de apuntar las últimas notas sobre el día y el doctor Watson se durmió, no sin tener el último pensamiento de la noche hacia su compañero.

El mayor problema del doctor Watson es que nunca podría odiar a Sherlock Holmes…

***

El olfato lo despertó. Watson siempre tenía un sueño profundo pero esa noche se despertó sin bien llegar a saber porqué. Tenía una sensación extraña como si alguien le observara pero, sin duda, fue el olor el que lo delató.

-Por fin despierta… -murmuró Watson sentándose en su cama

Al fin Sherlock Holmes se movió de la oscuridad de su cuarto hasta que la ventana permitió que la Luna iluminara el rostro del detective. Lucía igual que lo había visto en el sofá, tan sólo estaba fumando en su pipa y… tenía una mirada siniestra.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa, la verdad –se quejó el médico

-Dada la razón de su regreso, no sé que esperaba…

Watson pegó un respingo al oír aquello y se turbó. Sabía lo suficiente como para admitir que Holmes le conocía mejor que él mismo nunca haría y sin embargo el orgullo le movió a contestarle.

-No sé de qué me habla. He regresado porque éste es mi hogar, aunque no parezco ser bien recibido…

-Regresó porque se quedó sin dinero –dijo Holmes con su tono más gélido

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo…

Holmes extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño papel que al instante reconoció el médico. Una apuesta de boxeo.

-¡Ha rebuscado en mi chaqueta!

-Tan sólo para darle una razón a aceptarlo. Sabía que volvería cuando se le terminara el dinero, no sabía cuando exactamente, pero supe por los círculos de apuestas que no tardaría…

Watson se alegró de las sombras que le proporcionaba la noche porque así Holmes no pudo ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Me espió… -susurró herido Watson

-No. Soy boxeador, ¿se lo recuerdo?

Watson hundió la mirada en sus sábanas. Se sentía estúpido y no sólo eso –ya que al lado de Holmes se había sentido así en muchas ocasiones-, sino que la frialdad de su compañero le hería. Le conocía y sabía que Holmes le tenía afecto –en el caso de que alguien como él pudiera llegar a tener alguna emoción- pero el saludo que había recibido tras tres meses…

-Puedo marcharme si lo desea…

-En absoluto –respondió Holmes

Y su mirada encendida calcinó el rostro de Watson.

-Creo que tiene algo que decirme, ¿no? –preguntó el detective girándose para mirar por la ventana a la oscura noche como si aquello no fuera con él

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque siempre tiene algo que decir

La prepotencia de Holmes volvía a frustrarle y ya volvía a recordar la razón por la que se había marchado de aquella casa tres meses antes, bueno, eso y otras cosas…

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Qué no sabe cuidar de usted mismo? ¿Qué un día morirá entre suciedad? ¿Qué las drogas pueden destrozarle? ¿Qué debe comer? ¿Qué es usted como un crio?... –Holmes no reaccionó, su mirada seguía clavada en la Luna llena -… No, no lo diré. Porque yo no soy su madre… sólo su amigo.

-¿Ya? –preguntó con frialdad Holmes

-Creo que siempre tengo algo que decir pero nunca lo digo… -gruñó herido Watson

-Siempre le dije que tenía usted el don del silencio, Watson…

¿Era una sonrisa lo que asomaba en el rostro gélido de Holmes?

Watson se levantó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe por culpa de un bastonazo. El doctor no se giró pero cruzó sus brazos con enfado.

-Ya que me ha desvelado me proponía aprovechar el tiempo leyendo un libro en el salón… -gruñó

Holmes dejó de nuevo el bastón de Watson apoyado en la silla del escritorio donde lo había tomado y se aclaró la garganta.

-Me alegro de que haya vuelto, querido Watson.

Su amigo se volteó sorprendido y se sorprendió aún más al ver la cálida sonrisa del detective iluminada por la luz blanquecina de la Luna.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Claro –le respondió con suavidad- Si no supiera que volvería por causas económicas habría tenido que salir a buscarle yo mismo, en realidad…

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque creo que estamos mejor ambos juntos que separados, querido

Un cosquilleo empezó a agobiar al cuerpo del doctor.

-¿Mejor? ¿Está hablando por sentimientos? ¿Usted?

-No, realmente se le ve muy desmejorado y temo yo tener un aspecto similar. Sin embargo, cuando estamos juntos funcionamos mejor. Mi mente y su inmensurable ayuda me sirvieron en multitud de casos…

Watson notó un gran dolor al oír hablar de los casos pero su compañero no había terminado de hablar…

-…y creo que de alguna manera me ayuda también a enfocar mejor mi mente… en mi día a día. Sé que con usted todo funciona mejor.

-Eso parece un halago… -murmuró Watson más para sí mismo que para su compañero

-Creo que usted es también digno de halagos, Watson

-Me está sorprendido usted esta noche, Holmes…

-Creo que eso ya lo hice muchas veces antes, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un brillo de prepotencia infantil.

-Pero nunca de este modo –se rió el doctor –Lamento haberme marchado de ese modo, Holmes. Pero creo que me vino bien estar solo para pensar...

-Yo siempre pensé bien en su compañía…

-No todos somos como usted, querido Holmes

El detective sonrió orgulloso

-Sepa que yo también lo lamento. Creo que a veces puedo resultar molesto para usted. Sabe que no lo hago con intención de dañarle, pero sin darme cuenta en sus sentimientos digo las cosas…

-De forma demasiado fría…

-Quizás en eso seamos muy diferentes, pero si dejara que mis sentimientos me nublaran el pensamiento mis razonamientos serían mucho más frágiles. Las emociones pueden conducirnos a precipitaciones cruciales.

-A veces es bueno dejar a relucir los sentimientos… -murmuró apenado Watson sin apenas ser consciente de decirlo en voz alta

-¿En qué ocasiones? –le preguntó Holmes con el ceño fruncido

Watson se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras. A Holmes le gustaba presumir de sus ideas geniales y el hecho de contradecirlo no llevaba a nada bueno…

-Es inútil que intente explicárselo…

-Entiendo. Está hablando del amor… -murmuró Holmes

-No, no lo entiende. Porque usted no sabe lo que es eso…

-Sé que es una emoción que ha conseguido nublar los razonamientos de incluso los mayores genios de la historia

-Pero no sabe porque

La pregunta desconcertó a Holmes que le miró con cara molesta. Él no podía entender algo que no había sentido y sin duda, Holmes nunca lo había hecho. No, eso se le escapaba de la mente hasta al mejor detective de todos los tiempos.

-El amor es un sentimiento curioso –empezó sin embargo Holmes -. Te sientes cercano a una persona, sientes la necesidad de estar con ella y haces locuras de las que de otro modo nunca cometerías. –se llevó la mano a su barba y se la rascó pensativo- Sí. El amor es muy extraño…

-¿Lo dice por Irene Adler? –preguntó Watson recordando a la única mujer que había conseguido engañar al mismísimo Holmes, ganándose de esta forma su respeto y profunda admiración.

-No –respondió con sequedad Holmes.

De golpe el detective salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Watson no se movió sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero tras la mención de _la mujer_, como más de una vez la había llamado el propio Holmes. Unos instantes más tarde un sonido suave se coló por la puerta del dormitorio. Watson salió al salón y vio a Holmes sentado enfrente del inicio de un fuego en la chimenea, estaba tocando su valioso Stradivarius y una melodía en exceso triste y melancólica recubría el ambiente. Watson inclinó su cabeza pensativo. Quizás la señorita Adler había visitado al detective en su ausencia y algo había removido las aguas en la mente –o el corazón- de Holmes.

Se sentó encima del reposabrazos de la butaca de su compañero. Holmes no se inmutó y siguió tocando el violín.

-Lleva mi camisa –le dijo Watson para intentar relajar el ambiente

-No quedaba otra limpia

Watson no le contradijo porque realmente conociendo a Holmes era una opción posible, pero esa tarde había visto bastante ropa limpia entre la que formaba el armario de Holmes. De hecho le pareció raro ver tanta ropa limpia… como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto hace que no come?

-Desde ayer… sí, eso creo

-Me refiero a una comida como dios manda

El silencio de Holmes hizo divertir a Watson. Como médico había tratado a bastantes niños y esa era la típica reacción de uno cuando sabe que ha hecho algo incorrecto.

-A partir de mañana volverá a una vida humana –le dijo Watson divertido

-¿Y si no quiero vivir de forma humana? –le preguntó Holmes de golpe girándose a mirar a Watson son fiereza.

Watson se asustó al ver el rostro de su compañero tan tenso. Parecía… tener miedo de algo

-Holmes, ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? –preguntó Watson en voz baja

El detective se giró y hundió la mirada en el fuego que ya ardía con potencia

-Holmes… Déjeme ayudarle en lo que sea… Siento haber huido, pero ya estoy aquí… con usted de nuevo…

Tras un largo silencio en el que Watson se temía cualquier reacción por su parte la voz de Holmes sonó frágil y lejana

-Ese es el problema…

Cuando su compañero le miró, no le vio a él. No, aquella mirada no era la de Holmes… estaba viva, con sentimientos… con amor

Watson acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de su amigo y la pasó para intentar calmarle y estudiar más detenidamente el brillo de los ojos de Holmes. Pero su amigo los cerró. La mano de Watson tembló asustada por la muestra de humanidad que lucía Holmes de forma tan extraña.

-Le he echado mucho de menos, querido Watson –repitió Holmes

Y el corazón de Watson tembló nervioso. En medio de la noche, en su salón de toda la vida, sentado junto a Holmes, tan sólo iluminados por la luz y la calidez de la chimenea… Watson recordó con fuerza la razón por la que había vuelto al número 221B de Baker Street.

Watson había sufrido mucho en su vida. El tiempo en que estuvo como médico con el batallón de las Indias le había servido para ver muchas desgracias en la vida. Conocer la muerte nunca es bueno. Además su cuerpo había sido testigo de varios horrores, entre ellos la herida en el brazo y el seguido tifus que le obligaron a regresar a Londres o la herida de su pierna que le proporcionó una cojera ocasional.

Llegó a Londres sólo y como un convaleciente más de la guerra y entonces conoció a Holmes. Necesitaba una casa más económica donde vivir al igual que Holmes y por un amigo suyo acabaron viviendo juntos en su departamento.

Holmes le sorprendió desde el primer momento y quizás por su deseo de conocer a su compañero acabó dentro del primer caso… luego del segundo, tercero… Y ya no fue sólo un compañero de piso, no tan si quiera un compañero de trabajo, no, Holmes era su amigo.

Persona excéntrica, prepotente, fría, racional hasta el exceso, pero genial… Nunca hubo nadie como él y Watson estaba seguro que nunca lo habría.

Tres meses antes discutieron. Bueno, realmente no. Holmes nunca discutía, tan sólo hablaba. Decía cosas de forma dura, fría y dolorosa y esa noche Watson estaba sensible por algo que estaba empezando a notar desde hacía semanas. Watson explotó y en medio de la noche abandonó a Sherlock Holmes.

Cosa de la que se arrepentiría en poco tiempo, pero su estúpido comportamiento le hacía temerse la reacción de Holmes. ¿Cómo mirarle tras eso? Tenía miedo de que Holmes le repudiara y el problema que le había agitado la mente antes de marcharse seguía allí, pero… había aumentado de forma exponencial.

Al final tuvo que reconocerlo. Se tuvo que decir así mismo que era lo que pasaba en su mente y luego, atreverse a volver al número 221B.

Y a mirar a Sherlock Holmes a la cara…

A tan poca distancia como en ese mismo momento…

Y con el mismísimo Holmes mirándole…

Nunca sabrá porque lo hizo, pero sucedió. Watson se acercó con suavidad al rostro de su amigo y le besó. Posó sus labios sobre los de Holmes y notó el nerviosismo de un Holmes que no se resistió ni tan si quiera cuando la lengua de Watson se introdujo entre los labios resecos del detective. Watson saboreó la boca de Holmes por primera vez y fue diferente de todos los besos que había tenido con anterioridad. No, ningún beso era como el de Holmes. Un Holmes muy desconcertado por el momento pero que en unos instantes se dejó guiar por el ímpetu de su compañero en el beso y supo degustar el sabor dulce de sus labios.

Watson pasó sus manos por la espalda del detective intentando descubrirle a través de la camisa, aunque poco tardó la camisa en desaparecer de su torso…

El doctor se acomodó sobre las piernas de Holmes y se sentó con tranquilidad –y cierto nerviosismo al notar sus cuerpos pegados- mientras con sus labios descendía suavemente hasta recorrer el cuello y el pecho del famoso detective.

En unos minutos Holmes volvía a estar tumbado sobre el sofá tal y como Watson le había encontrado esa misma tarde, pero está vez el detective no llevaba ropa y no estaba precisamente en silencio...

Los gemidos resonaron en medio de la oscuridad de la sala mientras un Watson curioso hacía lo que tantas veces había soñado en la soledad de su pensión. Que le hacía el amor a Holmes. A su Holmes.

El detective descubrió cosas que nunca antes había sentido. El cuerpo de Watson le incitaba de forma irracional, algo a lo que no quería ceder y sin embargo había caído de forma cruel.

Y es que Holmes también le amaba. Por su inocencia, su energía, su alegría, su ímpetu… Sí, eran muy diferentes, pero quizás por ello se habían unido de una forma tan resistente.

Y es que Watson era diferente del resto de la gente y eso no se le iba a escapar a la mente más brillante existente. No. Holmes le amaba sin saber que era amor, porque los sentimientos están fuera de todo razonamiento. Pero necesitaba su presencia…

Y nunca lo tuvo tan claro como durante esos tres meses. Tres meses en los que se disfrazó para seguirlo por las noches, en las que se metió en más peleas de boxeo de las que debiera tan sólo por verlo e intentar recuperar el dinero perdido, tres meses en los que no pudo entrar en ningún caso porque el que tenía entre menos era el único que le importaba…

Holmes necesitaba saber porque Watson era tan necesario para él. Y como excepción que cumplía la norma, no lo descubrió, pero sí supo que necesitaba recuperar a Watson como fuere.

Por eso lucía ese aspecto tan terrible. Por Watson.

El mismo que le acababa de descubrir algo más. Y aquello era mejor que todo lo que había conocido. Despertaba a su mente y le proporcionaba un saludable ejercicio físico. Era mejor que las drogas, quizás incluso que los casos…

Holmes no sabía porque, pero aquello le cautivó.

Y en un último gemido de placer dio gracias.

Gracias a John Hamish Watson por existir.

***

Los dos reposaban en silencio ante la chimenea. Estaban desnudos, sentados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro. Watson apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Holmes con suavidad.

-Gracias… -susurró el doctor

Holmes no respondió y Watson pensó que volvía a estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la realidad.

-Sé que usted nunca sentirá nada… pero el mero hecho de que esté aquí…

-Watson –le interrumpió el detective

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerda lo del don del silencio?

El médico se turbó avergonzado

-Sí…

-Olvídelo

Holmes se giró para mirarlo sonriente y por primera vez John Watson pensó que empezaba a descubrir a Sherlock Holmes.

Y parece que al final de todo, era humano…


End file.
